Smile Time Version 2
by WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby
Summary: Read Smile Time the other day and realised how suckish it was so I decided to re-write it :  Hope you like plz R&R Gabbie xoxo Ooh and there may be some gore in later chapters :  Muhahaha ;D


DIMITRI POV

I was walking back to my room from leaving Rose and the gang watching a TV show called Smile Time on channel 16. It was a puppet show that the girls liked because they thought the puppets were cute. Polo, Flora, Groofus, and Ratio were the characters. I thought they were stupid, to put it up plain and simple. I still couldn't understand why Rose loved it so much. Then all of a sudden a white light hit my chest and made me fly backwards. The last thing I saw was Rose's very confused face.

ANGEL POV

Spike and I were driving to Montana; apparently some of the magic from the nest egg went there. At the moment spike was driving and damn he does not know when to shut up.

"You know this could be fun the last time we went on a trip was when we were both evil and we had Drusilla and Darla, blah, blah, blah… "Spike said in an enthusiastic voice but half way through I got really board so I stopped listening. He kept on going for about half an hour until I put a hand over his mouth and told him to shut the fuck up. He ignored me and when I took my hand off his mouth he just kept on talking. About three hours into the trip it was midnight and we arrived at a gate lined with guards. Spike drove to the gate and opened the car window.

"What the hell is this?" he asked one of them.

"It's a private academy for the well off." A guard with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes said, her face was emotionless.

"You mean St Vlad's academy for vamps?" Spike asked her.

"How do you know?" Both I and the woman asked.

"I met two girls in Chicago 'bout a year ago."

"What were their names? Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasalissa Dragomir?" She asked a dark look on her face.

"Yes." Spike replied simply. I frowned at him.

"Well? What do you to want?" She asked. I looked at Spike. I gave him a 'What should we say?' face. He shrugged.

"Um… Well you guys are vampires right?" I asked. The woman nodded, her blond hair falling in her face. She wiped it behind her ear and looked at me expectantly.

"Basically some evil magic has gotten past your wards. We came here to destroy it. Can we come in?" Spike said. I sighed and just nodded my agreement. The woman shook her head.

"No, you can't."

"Look lady, my names Spike and this is Angel. We need to get in or the shit will hit the fan. Just let us in and after we have fixed it we'll leave." Suddenly Spikes phone started ringing.

"I'm here." Pause. "They won't let me in the bloody gates." Another pause. "No, you get to the-" he covered the mouth piece. "Is this the front gates?" He asked the woman. She sighed and nodded. He took his hand off of the mouth piece. "Get you sexy ass to the bloody front gates and let us in, love." He hung up and grinned.

"Someone's coming to let us in." He said to me but it sounded like it was also for the benefit of the woman. A moment later a female voice was shouting at the guards to let us in.

"Sandra let them in. I need them in right now! If I get told off, whatever just let them in?" The woman, Sandra sighed and opened the gates. I drove inside and to the front of a large gothic looking building. Spike got out before the car had even stopped and I got out a little after him. Spike hugged a woman, maybe teenager, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me and I realized she looked rather familiar.

"Are you Janine and Abe's Rosemarie?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Uhm, yeah, why?" She asked. I almost didn't recognize her. She was so grown up now. I remember when she was only two years old.

"I can't have changed that much that you don't remember me. I remember you used to cling to my leg every time I tried to walk out the door." She gave me a confused look then something clicked in her head and she almost tackled me to the ground.

"Uncle Angel!" She exclaimed. I smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"What's wrong my pet. Why did you call me?" Spike asked her as she let go of me.

"The shit has hit the fan. And it's something you guys are going to understand." She said.


End file.
